The things that happen when you go skating
by SmartAlexia
Summary: A skating rink is put in Seattle for Christmas. Max want to exercise her skills. And Alec’s.


Title: The things that happen when you go skating  
  
By: SmartAlexia  
  
Email: morvan_e@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, let me live.  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Pairing: Max/Alec  
  
Spoilers: Humm....don't know. After Max and Alec truth session. When we can tell they are "friends".  
  
Summary: A skating rink is put in Seattle for Christmas. Max want to exercise her skills. And Alec's.  
  
Feedback: Please please please !!!! It would really make my day.  
  
Thanks to Rina for editing !!! And for Nico, for giving me the idea....  
  
  
  
Why did he have to take on her bet? His pride. Like always, he had been talking and acting with his genital parts more than with his brain. His male pride. It was his only real property. But still! He knew then that he couldn't win. It was just another way in her twisted mind to humiliate him. But he couldn't turn down something like this. He couldn't turn HER down. He was her flaw. And now he was here, out in the middle of the night, freezing, with a very happy Max.  
  
Three days ago  
  
"Come on Alec! You can't tell say no! I mean, you're a transgenic, you're a man, and you are turning down an offer like this? As you want, Alec. As you want."  
  
She had a tempting smile on her lips, and only God knows how Alec liked that. "I'm not a cat, Max. I don't do things the way you do. It's not fair from the beginning."  
  
She was starting to get annoyed, he could tell by the look on her face. "Like you're always fair. It's just a little race. Not like it's going to kill you!"  
  
"Why me? Why do you always ask me for these types of things? Why do you hate me so much?" He asked raising his arms dramatically with his last sentence.  
  
"I don't HATE you. I just dislike you. But anyway, I wanted you to do this with me. Because, as much as I hate admitting it, you're one of the best soldiers out there!"  
  
A little smile tugged at his lips. "Well thanks. But, I don't think it's a good idea. For you, it's a piece of cake, but between the last roofs there are large holes."  
  
She sighed. "Don't be such a baby! With the speed you will have, you aren't even going to see the gaps. Come on!!!"  
  
He took a big breath, and closed his eyes. "Okay! Okay. But anything??"  
  
She smiled wickedly. "If you win, I will do anything. And if I win, you will do anything. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." And with this last word, he took her small-extended hand in his much larger one. They took place. Before them were lots of buildings. They were on the roof of the first. They could see Joshua on the roof of the last building, making signs. He signalled the start of the race between the two transgenics. When the transhuman, half-human, half-dog, lowered his arm, Max and Alec went in a blur. Jumping from roof to roof, running along the old pipes, their footsteps leaving slights traces, but not making any noise. Alec was doing good, but Max had spent half her life doing that, so she led him. And she won.  
  
Breathing rapidly, she looked up at him. His breathing was as just as ragged as her own. "I win." She said.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Like I ever doubted that."  
  
"I will fill you up on what I want you to do Alec. Don't worry."  
  
She smiled up at him, and he could do nothing else but worrying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me again why am I here freezing my ass off?"  
  
She sighed. "Shhhh. just wait a little more, and there's not going to be any guards here. We could be at ease."  
  
He looked at her a little more closely. She had sparkles in her eyes that were rarely there. Her cheeks were red with excitement. He didn't understand why she was so excited. But he would soon.  
  
Finally the last round of surveillance was finished. She tugged his arm. "Come on!"  
  
She sneaked her way to a row of lockers, and began searching frantically through it. Seeing him behind her, arms crossed, looking at her, she sighed. "Help me! I'm searching a size 8. Found one for you too."  
  
He approached the lockers and saw with horror that they were filled with ice skates. "Oh no Max. Anything but that. You're not going to make me skating."  
  
She turned to him. "Why not? I didn't want to go there alone, and it will be fun!! Please Alec..."  
  
She looked childish, and if he wasn't as stressed as he was, he would most certainly laugh. He had never skated in his life. But there she was, looking at him with those big brown eyes that held a hopeful, joyous look. * If it makes her loosen up, well...* He rolled his eyes, trying to make an effect, and laughed slightly. "Okay. But I've never done it before."  
  
She looked at him, incredulous. "Manticore never told their little soldiers how to skate? How bad...Don't worry about it, I'm gonna teach you."  
  
* Oh boy. Now I'm worried. * He thoughts. She finally found a pair of skates her size. He had already found his, and was waiting for her.  
  
"By the way, how could it be possible that a skating rink appeared in the middle of Seattle?" asked Alec, looking now at the big oval filled with ice.  
  
"The big heads thought it would be good to put one for Christmas. It was a common thing before the pulse."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
She opened one of the doors that were leading to the ice, and began gliding over. Her hair was moving with her, even if it was partially blocked by her hat. Alec had never seen her smile like that.  
  
"Don't make me come after you." She said. Sighing, he put one foot on the slippery ground, then another.  
  
"I'm going to land on the ground, I know it."  
  
She laughed. "Your ass is robust."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I don't worry about my ass."  
  
She rolled her eyes and came to him. "Need help with the balance?"  
  
She caught his forearms in her hands. "Funny, Max."  
  
She smiled at him, and looked up, to see that he was smiling as well. She began moving backwards, and he moved forward. Quickly she was only holding his hand, and he was skating like any other could. * So why am I still holding his hand? Wait. Why don't I want to let him go? * Panic filled Max. * Think. This is Alec. Why didn't I ask Logan to do this with me? Because we're screwed, and the fact that I actually want to go with Alec. Oh my. I knew that I had feelings for him, but this; it's fucking impossible. This is NOT happening. *  
  
Max let go of his hand like she had been burned. The shock that ran past him made him loose his balance and fell lamely on the ice. The two transgenics burst out laughing, while Alec recovered and stood up.  
  
"Now that you can skate like me, you don't need my help anymore, right?"  
  
An emptiness entered Alec's heart at her words. They were only holding hands, but touching her always brought him comfort. * I'm not going into that again. Okay, so, maybe I have feelings for her, but it's not like love right? Right. Why do I keep lying to myself? I'm pathetic. But I'm not going to show her. *  
  
"Yeah, I can skate by myself now." He replied.  
  
She began moving again, drawing abstract things on the ice below her skate covered feet. He looked at her smiling form, which was breathing out big white clouds. The full moon was reflecting on the white ground and was lighting her up. She looked at him, and stopped.  
  
"Alec, a skating rink is made for skating. Not for staying in the middle looking like a scared child. You know how to skate, so do it!" He laughed at her words, and skated his way to her.  
  
"I know". He brushed past her, making her turn around, and running after him. He was moving backwards, forward, and she followed his lead. They were having fun, and, more considerable, they were having fun TOGETHER.  
  
Suddenly, Alec came to a stop. Turning around, he only could see her running toward him before being crushed between the ice and her body. It was a strange feeling, the icy blades were piercing through his leather jacket, and the warm caresses of her body against his front. Neither of them wanted to move, and they both came to that realization. Brown eyes gazed into green ones. It was like she could read his soul in his eyes. They showed his lust and longing desire for her, and his fear too, and something she didn't want to put a finger on. She knew exactly what that was, but she didn't want to see it in his eyes. But she knew that the same things were showing in her own eyes. Slowly, she began descending her mouth on his. Her eyes were focused on his full lips, as he met hers halfway.  
  
When their lips touched, his world felt like exploding. It wasn't any skating rink, any Terminal City, any transgenics, any Logan, just him and her. He had wanted this for so long...Her lips were so soft against his own. When he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to her in and felt like he had died and gone to heaven. She tasted wonderful, just like he had expecting it. Their tongues battled with each other for countless minutes, a fabulous eternity. Then she pulled away.  
  
She never experienced something this...right. Compared to Logan, to Rafer, to the people she had kissed in her life, this was perfect. She didn't see anything but him. Even the thought of Logan wasn't nagging at her like usual. She looked at him, and saw that his gaze was on his hand. He was scared she might push him away. And he was right to do so, because she almost did that. But now, she wanted nothing more than him. She hooked a finger under his chin, lifting until his eyes finally met hers. "Whatcha thinking?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Typical. She could have predicted that. She smiled. "It's not you who began this. So you have nothing to be sorry for. It would have to be me to say that, but, I don't want to." She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He was looking at her, with a childish look. She smiled even more widely. "Because it was...like I always dreamed a kiss should be." She sat more comfortably on the ice. "I know, you think about Logan, about our relationship, blah blah blah. But I too thought about Logan and our relationship. Logan and I are over. As much as I hate to see it, or hated, it's over. This fucking virus of his is in my blood. And even if it wasn't any virus, we were doomed from the start. I mean, who could spend a year without ever acting? He isn't my fate, and I think he knows that. Now...about you and me. I know, we started off the wrong foot, but as much as I hate to admit it too, I learned to appreciate you, to care for you, because well...because you're you. At first, annoying, idiot, and after, caring, funny, ...human."  
  
He just sat there, stunned. His vest was beginning to harden because of the cold ice below him, but he couldn't care less. "I don't know what to say."  
  
She laughed at his words. Then looked at him, fakly looking shocked. "What? Alec is speechless?? My God that's not possible!"  
  
He finally smiled. "I didn't know you thought all of that. I thought, contrary, that you always held hope about you and Logan. And I thought you really meant it when you said I was a screw up."  
  
"I was trying to convince myself that you were."  
  
"Lying to yourself?" At her nod, he smiled. "I do that a lot too."  
  
He took hold of her hand, and drew her to him. Pulling her into a light kiss. His lips felt feather-like to her.  
  
"And I wanted to say, for the kiss. Yes, I too thought that it was perfect. But hey! It's normal, we'd been paired off!"  
  
She smacked him, but her laughter resounded in his ears as he engulfed into a hug. 


End file.
